Ideal Position
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (AkaKise) Ketika Akashi ingin menjadi lebih tinggi dari Kise... Warning: yaoi, explicit words (and maybe contents)
Akhir-akhir ini ada satu hal yang membuat Akashi sedikit terganggu. Bukan karena bocah-bocah _Generation of Miracles,_ bukan pula karena masalah di sekolah... tapi lebih kepada _body image-nya._ Ya, _body image._ Akashi ingin memiliki tubuh ideal yang lebih tinggi. Karena tubuhnya memang tergolong pen-, maaf... tinggi badannya hanya rata-rata diantara laki-laki seumurannya, tak menjulang seperti si titan Murasakibara.

Memang tak bisa diduga, bahkan orang seperti Akashi pun memiliki kepedulian terhadap hal semacam itu. Mungkinkah ia mulai terkontaminasi si pirang Kise? Sejak mereka menjalin hubungan kekasih, Akashi mulai terbiasa dengan tingkah laku laki-laki metropolis itu.

Sebenarnya akar masalahnya terjadi beberapa waktu lalu, pada suatu hari yang cerah dimana kedua laki-laki ini tengah mengantri di loket untuk membeli tiket masuk ke _Tokyo Disney Resort._ Adalah ide brilian Kise untuk kencan di tempat semacam ini meskipun antrian mengekor bagai ular tangga karena hari ini adalah _weekend._

"Ryouta, kau yakin akan masuk kesana? Kita hanya buang-buang waktu mengantri sepanjang ini." Akashi meyakinkan sosok pirang di sebelahnya.  
"Kita sudah mengantri setengah jalan, Akashicchi! Ayolah, kau tak akan menyesal masuk ke dalam!" Kise penuh antusias.  
"Berikan aku minumanmu, Ryouta!" Akashi meraih sekaleng _softdrink_ di tangan Kise. Matahari semakin terik, tentu kerongkongannya mulai terasa kering.  
"Eeh, tungg..." Belum selesai Kise bicara, Akashi telah membuka segel kaleng itu dan... isinya menyembur ke muka Akashi.  
Kise terkekeh kemudian sekuat tenaga menahan tawa agar tak meledak.  
"Ryouta..." Tatapan Akashi menyirat aura kemurkaan.  
"Maaf... maaf..." Kise gagal menyembunyikan ledakan tawanya sampai-sampai seluruh dunia menoleh ke arahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tersadar dan mulai mengendalikan dirinya. "Maaf, Akashicchi, aku tak bermaksud..."  
Akashi masih memasang wajah kesal.  
"Akashicchi, kau benar-benar marah ya? Maafkan aku ya... aku hanya bercanda." Kise merogoh sapu tangan di saku celana kemudian menyeka wajah Akashi dengan lembut. "Aaah.. Akashicchi, kau sangat manis!" Senyum hangat di wajah Kise membuat Akashi merasa lebih baik. Ia tak pernah bisa menolak kehangatan itu.  
"Ryouta, kita sedang berada di luar. Kau tau maksudku," Akashi memperingatkan.  
Tak jauh dari mereka, beberapa gadis saling berbisik sambil mengamati mereka berdua. Sesekali mereka tertawa dan berteriak layaknya seorang fangirl.  
"Lihat, dua cowo ganteng itu romantis sekali ya?" kata salah seorang diantaranya.  
"Aw, mereka manis sekali. Pasti mereka sepasang kekasih!"  
"Si rambut pirang itu sepertinya _seme-nya,"_ mereka terus membicarakan kedua lelaki di hadapan mereka.  
"Ah, maaf kalian salah. Sebenarnya laki-laki ini _top_ dan aku _bottom,"_ sahut Kise.  
"Ryouta!" Akashi tak mengira Kise akan ikut menimpali gadis-gadis itu.  
"Oh, benarkah? Kupikir laki-laki yang lebih pendek inilah _uke-nya!"_

((( **Pendek ))))**

"Tentang masalah itu tidak bisa ditentukan dari fisik dan tinggi badan. Akashicchi lebih dominan saat di ran..."  
Akashi menyumpal mulut si pirang dan menyeretnya pergi.

Dan hal ini terjadi berulang kali. Orang yang melihat mereka berdua bersama akan mengira Kise adalah _top_ dan Akashi _bottom_ hanya karena Akashi pendek tak lebih tinggi dari Kise.

"Akashicchi, kenapa kau beli banyak sekali susu?" Suatu hari Kise menemukan bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus susu di kamar Akashi.  
"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa... ehm, itu untuk kucing-kucingku." Akashi tak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Kise.  
"Eh?"

Salah satu mitos yang paling terkenal adalah minum susu dapat membuat kita tinggi. Namun mitos tak selalu benar. Meski Akashi telah mencoba berbagai cara termasuk berolahraga, minum banyak vitamin dan _supplement,_ menenggak berliter-liter susu, namun sepertinya tak ada perubahan yang berarti.

"Akashicchi, akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau terlihat agak aneh?" tanya Kise. Malam ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton DVD di kamar.  
"Hm? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"  
"Entahlah, sulit menjelaskannya..."  
"Ryouta, kemarilah..." si rambut merah menyunggingkan segurat senyum. _"akan kubantu menjelaskannya dengan cara yang mudah."_

Akashi merangkul tubuh semampai Kise sekaligus melekatkan kedua bibir mereka. Kise menyambutnya dengan dengan gerakan lembut dan perlahan. Ia sudah menduga akan mendapat balasan yang lebih agresif dari lelaki yang menindihnya itu.

Sambil menanggalkan kancing-kancing pakaian Kise, sebelah tangan Akashi yang lain telah menelusur masuk, menjamah tiap jengkal kulit halus bak boneka _porcelain_ milik laki-laki yang kian mendesah itu.  
"Ryouta, aku baru menyentuhmu sedikit tapi tubuhmu sudah begini terangsang."  
"Ya... Aku tak bisa menahan diri jika Akashicchi yang menyentuhku..."  
"Tapi aku tidak hanya akan menyentuhmu tapi juga _menikammu."_  
"Apapun itu, Akashicchi..." Kise seolah menyerahkan dirinya pada macan yang lapar.  
 _"Good_ boy."  
"Ahh..." Kise merasakan sesuatu di lehernya, seperti sedang mengoyak permukaan kulitnya dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sebelah tangan laki-laki berambut merah itu bermain ke bagian lain tubuh Kise. Ia tau persis bagaimana membuat partnernya merasa _nyaman._

"Ryouta..." Akashi mendadak berhenti.  
"Ada apa, Akashicchi?"  
"Masukkan _milikmu_ sekarang."  
"Apa?"  
"Aku bilang, masukkan _milikmu_ sekarang _ke dalam."_  
"Milikku? Ke dalam?" Kise mencerna kata-kata ambigu itu. "Ah, baiklah. Kau ingin aku memasukkan _milikku_ ke dalam mulutmu, Akashicchi?"  
"Bukan ke dalam mulut! Tapi _lubang_ lainnya yang berada di bawah."  
"APA?! AKASHICCHI, APA KAU SEDANG BERCANDA?"  
"Tidak, aku serius..."  
"K-KENAPA? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA KAU INGIN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU?"  
"Ryouta, kau tak harus berteriak di wajahku."  
"Ah, maaf... Aku hanya terkejut. Jelaskan padaku, Akashicchi! Kenapa kau ingin menjadi _bottom?"_  
 _"Aku_ tak bilang begitu..."  
"Eh? Bukankah barusan kau bilang..."  
"Mendadak aku berpikir, tak ada salahnya menjadi **_versatile."_**  
"AKASHICCHI, KAU INI KERASUKAN SETAN APA?"  
"Kenapa kau harus selalu berteriak, Ryouta?" Akashi memegangi telinganya.  
"Aku tak mengerti apa alasanmu, Akashicchi. Pertama, aku tak bisa membayangkan berada _di atasmu._ Kedua, ini seperti bukan Akashicchi yang biasanya. Apa kau mulai bosan melakukan ini?"  
"Tidak, bukan begitu. Apa menurutmu aku terlihat tak dominan karena kau lebih tinggi dariku?"  
"Hah?" Kise masih meraba-raba ujung pangkal benang permasalahan ini.  
"Banyak yang mengira demikian bukan? Itu sudah sering terjadi. Aku jadi berpikir..."  
Kise tak bisa menahan tawa. Kini ia mulai mengerti mengapa diam-diam Akashi membeli berlusin-lusin susu dan _supplement,_ mengapa Akashi ingin menjadi _vers?_  
"Berhentilah tertawa! Ini tak lucu, Ryouta."  
"Akashicchi, kau tau? Aku tak pernah memikirkan tentang posisi dan semacamnya. Semua ini terjadi secara alami saat kita _melakukannya_ bukan? Dan aku yakin kau paham tinggi badanmu tak berpengaruh dalam hal ini."  
"Tapi kau tak ingin mencobanya, Ryouta? Menjadi lebih dominan?"  
"Kau tau itu tak mungkin kan..."  
"Kenapa?"  
"Apa aku harus mengatakan alasannya?"  
"Ya."  
"Uh... karena... KARENA MILIK AKASHICCHI LEBIH BESAR!"  
Giliran Akashi meledakkan tawa. "Jadi hal itu berpengaruh ya?"

THE END

OMG APA ITU BARUSAN? Maaf, authornya agak ngaco. Buat yang belum ngerti top, bottom & vers silakan googling-googling sendiri ya *plak* XD  
Thanks udah baca ^^


End file.
